Augmented reality (AR) includes a presentation of a real world image or image stream that is augmented (e.g., modified, altered, or amended) with a sensory output such as a sound or visual augmentation. Augmenting image data is generally done in real-time. In general, AR supplants a real world view that is captured, processed, and output to provide a simulated view. AR has many applications including gaming, maintenance, entertainment, directions, and guidance, among others.